Tamora Halliwell-Mitchell
Ashley Olsen as "Tamora 'Tam' Paisley Halliwell-Mitchell"-31 Tamora, nicknamed 'Tam' by Henry Jr., is the oldest child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, the two-minute older identical twin sister to Katherine, or 'Kat', the two-year older sister of Henry Jr., and the fifth child to be born into the second generation! Tamora's personality is very much like Piper's(seasons 4-8 of Charmed) and Paige's personalities combined into one person! She's very sarcastic and attitude-like, yet fun and wild! Tamora's also loyal, especially to Kat, and respectful, yet can still have fun! History Birth : "Yes, but that was before our two wonderful, though unexpected, bundles of joy" : —Henry revealing that the girls were unplanned. Tam and Kat's conception was unexpected and they were born sometime in mid-2007. Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P". She and Henry chose these names out of their liking of them. Coming into her Powers : "We think they split my power" : —Piper to Paige. Tam and Kat came into their powers at the same time in 2008. Tamora possesses the power of Molecular Acceleration and Kat has Molecular Deceleration, though they will eventually grow into the full usage of both powers. After Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry strongly believed that the twins' powers should be bound, though Paige was against it as she believed it went against the laws of nature. Henry, though understanding how important magic is to Paige and the family, is adamant that magic is not all his daughters are and Paige reluctantly binds Tam's magic until she can grow old enough to learn how to control it. It was later implied by Bailey, a Magic School faculty member, that Kat's powers were also bound. After balance was restored, their powers were bound again. Currently, Tamora and Kat continue to live blissfully with their family, and even occasionally help take care of their infant brother, Henry Jr. Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship W''itch and Witchlighter Powers:'' * Molecular Acceleration * Molecular Combustion * Telekinetic Orbing * Remote Orbing * Orb Shield (only can use with Kat)! Whitighter Powers: * Orbing * Glamouring * Photokinesis * Sensing * Healing (eventually)! Mermaid Powers (Her, Kat, and Parker get turn and permanently become half mermaids in season 2 episode 5): * Transforming into mermaid 10 seconds after getting wet! * Hydro-Thermokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * The Power of Two (only with her two-minute younger identical twin sister, Katherine 'Kat') * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Not being able to be there for Kat, Henry Jr., her parents, and the rest of her family and friends, especially Kat! Strengths: * Kat #1 strength! * Her parents! * Henry Jr.! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Of all twelve cousins, she is the fifth oldest by two minutes! * Tamora and Kat may be the first twins in the family line. * Tamora and Katherine 'Kat' inherited all of their mother's powers, and split Piper's powers (including Piper's past life's power), and Tam inherited Piper's more lethal powers, Molecular Acceleration and Molecular Combustion. * Tam also gained the abilities of Hydro-Thermokinesis and Pyrokinesis, as both her mermaid powers and sub-powers she gained through her Molecular Acceleration, and Electrokinesis, as her other mermaid power. * Tam's personality is a lot like Piper (seasons 4-8) and Paige! The kindness, most caring, leadership, responsibility, protectiveness, sarcastic, quick-witted, confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical, and motherly-eldest sister instincts of an eldest sister from Piper. While also having the wild, risk-taker traits from Paige. * Tam and Kat are like the yin and yang sign/symbol when it comes to their powers (and sometimes even their personalities). Tam is more spunky, risky, sarcastic, confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical, quick-witted, and doesn't mind, not breaking the rules, but bending them. She also has a bit of a temper. Whereas Kat is more carefree spirited, and a little neurotic, meek, and very much the arbiter middle sister. However, both are wild, kind, most-caring, and protective towards each other and Henry Jr.! Gallery Category:Characters